Présages et étincelles
by aPaulineR
Summary: Traduction de "Golden Sparks and Death Omens", par Annevader. Que Scorpius énerve Rose, rien de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, elle est déterminée à ne pas le pardonner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse... Présages, bibliothécaires, baisers et étincelles.


_**Disclaimer :**_** Hello dearests, ici moi-même pour une nouvelle traduction de la délicieuse **Annevader**. L'original est disponible sous le titre de **_**Golden Sparks and Death Omens**_** et il est juste génial, j'espère que la traduction que je vous propose lui fera honneur et vous fera sourire ! Du coup, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Au menu, Rose, Scorpius, du lol. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Présages et étincelles<strong>

« Rose. »

Je fixe mon exemplaire de _Présages de Mort : Que faire quand le pire est à venir_ avec détermination.

« Rose. »

_Si vous voyez le reflet d'une chandelle sur un mur au nord_, disait le livre_, vous êtes en grand danger et vous devez contacter un guérisseur qualifié pour exorciser votre âme des influences malignes –_

« ROSE. »

Une main saisit le livre par sa tranche et l'envoie balader au travers de la pièce. Je regarde l'imbécile assis en face de moi, me demandant si je dois perdre de précieuses secondes à lui jeter le plus terrible des sorts.

« Au nom d'Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Potter ? », craché-je, rappelant le livre maltraité à l'aide d'un Accio avant que Madame Pince ne remarque qu'on manque de respect à la propriété de l'école. Heureusement, elle est quelque peu occupée en ce moment avec Rusard, l'antique concierge.

« Oh, Argus ! » Sa voix porte jusqu'à notre table. « Tu n'aurais pas dû, vilain garçon ! », ronronne-t-elle, époussetant le nez rougissant de Rusard avec son plumeau.

Al et moi ricanons simultanément et regardons ailleurs.

« Rose, pourquoi lis-tu ce livre stupide ? Tu vas commencer à voir des présages inexistants partout et je devrai envoyer un hibou à James and on devra tous les deux intervenir et t'attacher à une chaise, encore, comme cette fois en quatrième année quand tu as essayé de voler le caleçon de Lysander Scamander – »

Je lui intime l'ordre de se taire et jette un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Quelques septième année regarde dans notre direction mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir entendu.

« Finiras-tu », je saisis _Présages de mort_ « par te taire ! » Je frappe Albus au visage avec le pavé de quatre cents pages, fumante de rage. « J'étais sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour ! Et devine qui me l'avait administré ? Oh, tiens, ton meilleur pote ! »

Albus, massant sa tête avec tendresse, ajuste ses lunettes et m'observe longuement. « Mon meilleur pote, qui, puis-je me permettre de te le rappeler, était aussi le tien jusqu'à il y a environ vingt-trois heures ? »

« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy n'a jamais été mon meilleur ami ! », dis-je puérilement. J'ouvre à nouveau le livre entre mes mains et regarde la page sans la voir.

« Très bien », crâne Albus, ressemblant furieusement au crétin blondinet, que je haïrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même plus tard encore et – « Et c'est pour ça que tu as fondu en larmes en deuxième année quand il a dit que tes cheveux avaient l'air de carottes, et qu'il était allergique aux carottes, et donc, allergique à toi ? »

Merde. Je pensais qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Le passé est mort, Potter », dis-je impérieusement, invoquant le pouvoir de la dénomination par le patronyme. « Laisse son corps pourrissant où il repose au lieu de le ramener sur le tapis à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. »

Je me force à me concentrer sur les mots du texte qui repose entre mes mains. … _les esprits-guides sont souvent des goules qui, fatiguées de leur état de limbes, essayant de perturber les sorciers et sorcières naïfs. Si votre esprit-guide émet de vagues bruits de succion assez fréquemment, vous allez probablement mourir. _Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Je ne peux pas croire que Scorpius ait vraiment fait ça ! C'est ce qui arrive quand vous placez votre confiance en quelqu'un qui ne possède pas cette petite chose appelée « tact ». Ou « cerveau ».

J'ai toujours su que c'était un crétin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait dit à tout le monde que je –

« Eh bien, salut les enfants. »

Je recompose mes traits en l'expression la plus terrifiante de l'histoire de la sorcellerie et lève les yeux, comme cet homme dans les films Moldus que Grand-Père regarde toujours. « Malfoy », dis-je d'un ton glacial. « Va-t'en. »

Le sourire plein d'espoir peint sur son visage vacille pendant un instant – et se change ensuite en un sourire flagorneur.

« Voyons, Rose. Tu ne peux décemment pas être encore en colère contre. Ca fait une journée entière et – »

Mais à ce moment de la conversation, je perds complètement la face et lui jette le pauvre livre au visage. Il évite le projectile qui vole par-dessus sa tête, touchant Argus Rusard en plein dans la poire.

Oups.

OK. Je vais avoir des ennuis.

Peut-être que je peux m'esquiver discrètement et…

« ROSE WEASLEY ! » hurle une Madame Pince enragée. « RETENUE ! »

* * *

><p>Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire !<p>

Je le dis même au tableau à côté de moi. « Incroyable, c'est incroyable ! », déclaré-je, frappant ma paume avec mon poing pour accentuer mon propos.

« Atroce ! », acquiesce-t-il, se prélassant sur son poney. « Vous devez combattre ces félons, ma chère ! Cette éclabouille que vous avez là devrait les effrayer ! Sans parler de cette bête rouge sur votre tête. »

Il a l'air hautement fasciné par moi, comme si je m'étais échappée de Sainte Mangouste et entrée par effraction dans Poudlard pour demander qu'ils libèrent le Ronflak Cornu avant de tuer tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

« Ce n'est pas juste », dis-je en secouant la tête avec tristesse. « Elle m'a plus ou moins jetée hors de la bibliothèque et elle a juste gloussé en voyant Al et Malfoy ! Est-ce que vous y croyez, vous ? Est-ce que ça ne vous semble pas – »

« - incroyable ? »

Sir Catogan et moi nous retournons brusquement et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Sir Catogan tombe à la renverse. Mais je parviens à garder mon équilibre. Ce qui est plutôt pas mal, parce qui d'autre que Scorp- Malfoy serait assez idiot pour me suivre quand je suis en colère ? Je n'ai pas besoin de trébucher _encore_ devant ce type. Une fois c'était largement suffisant, surtout sachant qu'il a dit à tout le monde que je –

« Rose », dit-il. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Non.

« Oui », dis-je mécaniquement. « Non », corrigé-je ensuite. « Non, je ne t'écoute pas. Tu ne mérites pas que je t'écoute, espèce de… de… »

« De sale bâtard ? », suggère alors Sir Catogan.

« Oui ! », reprends-je. « Tu ne mérites pas que je t'écoute, espèce de sale bâtard ! »

Aïe. Okay, c'est un peu dur. Je me sens un peu coupable maintenant.

Scorpius, par contre, lève les sourcils froidement. Il ne semble pas blessé le moins du monde. « Viens, Rose », dit-il placidement, comme si j'étais un hippogriffe dangereux. Ou bien, vous savez, une fugueuse de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. « C'est puéril. Je pense que, tenant compte du fait que nous avons seize ans, on pourrait passer outre ce comportement ridicule, pardonner et oublier, non ? »

« Alors là », dis-je en plantant une main sur ma hanche et en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur de l'autre, « tu te fous de ma gueule. Ce que _tu_ as fait était la chose la plus immature que j'aie vu depuis que… euh… depuis qu'Al a mis le feu aux sourcils de Jiminy Davies parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui quand il est tombé dans la saucière pendant le repas ! »

« C'était la semaine dernière », remarque Scorpius.

« Et alors ! », lâchais-je à brûle-pourpoint en rougissant.

Merde ! Pourquoi tout ce que je dis est tellement stupide ? Je suis peut-être scolairement intelligente mais c'est tout hein. Merci Papa, tu as réussi à corrompre jusqu'à l'infaillible Gène du Génie Granger.

OK, OK, pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius marche vers moi maintenant ?

« Arrête de marcher ! », le menacé-je, levant mon doigt en signe d'avertissement. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ma baguette ?

Non pas que je l'attaquerais… Bien sûr que non…

Oh, bien sûr que si, si j'avais ma baguette il serait déjà réduit à l'état de gelée tremblotante sur le sol.

« Rose. » Scorpius pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je suis tellement surprise par ce geste que je saute hors de sa portée, trébuche sur mes propres pieds et tombe à la renverse, avec toute la grâce d'une ballerine de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans.

« Pas. De. Commentaire », sifflé-je, enfonçant mon doigt dans son torse.

« Je n'allais pas… »

« Manuel ! »

« J'allais juste… »

« Ballongommes ! »

« Rose, vraiment… »

« La tante de Dobby ! », dis-je, désespérée. Pourquoi ne se tait-il pas avant que je dise quelque chose de vraiment stupide ?

« J'ai déjà vu… »

« Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Firenze ! », laissé-je échapper.

Comme ça. Tout simplement.

Scorpius se tait et me fixe en cillant, perplexe. C'est assez drôle en fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perplexe avant. Ooh, mais il y a eu cette fosi où… OK, silence. Pas de voyage sur l'avenue des souvenirs. Absolument pas. Non non. Pas pour cette sorcière.

« Hmm… »

Je plaque une main sur sa bouche et le pousse contre le mur. « Tais-toi, pour l'amour de Merlin, tais-toi ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien vu ! »

Il marmonne quelque chose dans ma main et je réalise combien cette situation est étrange. J'ai plaqué ce mec contre le mur et j'ai ma main contre ses lèvres incroyablement dou –

OK. C'est l'heure de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Je me cache dans le dortoir des filles.<p>

Il connaît le mot de passe de la Tour Griffondor, malheureusement. Merlin seul sait ce qui m'a pris quand je le lui ai dit. Probablement quelque chose du genre, « Oh hey ! Scorpius Malfoy, le meilleur – et également le plus séduisant – de mes amis est tellement digne de confiance que si je… disons… tombais devant lui et exposais mes sous-vêtements, la dernière chose qu'il ferait serait d'aller dire à Peeves l'esprit frappeur que ma culotte est ornée du portrait de Rogue. »

Ouep, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Pauvre enfant, pauvre enfant. Si naïve.

Et soyons clairs, la seule raison pour laquelle je portais cette culotte, c'est parce que j'étais carrément à la bourre ce matin-là et elle était sur le dessus de la pile et coucou ! je ne la possède que parce que Dominique me l'a offerte, genre, comme une blague. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un truc pour les maîtres de potions décédés. Hey, il porte le même prénom que mon _cousin _!

Beuuuuurk.

Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, paniquée à l'idée (un peu paranoïaque) que Scorpius puisse, comme par magie, tomber du toit dans le dortoir ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais je deviens ridicule. Le toit ? Vraiment, Rose ? Le toit ?

Il faudrait qu'il soit comme cette fille dans le film sur les mutants. Celle qui tombe à travers le sol et tout. Ah, ce serait tellement ridic –

« Aaaaaah ! »

Je m'impose le silence en plaquant la main sur ma bouche, mais je hurle encore alors que mes rideaux sont arrachés, révélant les contours d'une silhouette imposante, sûrement là pour me poignarder jusqu'à la mort…

« Rose ! Tais-toi ! » La silhouette murmure durement, attrapant mes épaules et me secouant un peu.

« Scorpius ? », dis-je, incrédule. « Comment tu as fait pour passer par le toit ? »

« Le… quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Comment tu es arrivé là ? », demandé-je en ramenant les draps sous mon menton. « C'est illégal ! Quel genre de préfet es-tu, à violer les lois et à maltraiter les filles, hein ? »

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et je m'éloigne de lui. Pas pour lui faire de la place ou quoi que ce soit hein. Pour m'éloigner de lui. Parce que, vous savez, il est répugnant. Tout ça. Pas du tout séduisant.

« Ben voyons ! », dit-il en roulant des yeux. Même si techniquement, il fait trop sombre pour que je le voie. Mais je peux quand même dire qu'il le fait. « Scorpius Malfoy ne maltraite pas les filles. Les filles maltraitent Scorpius Malfoy. »

« Petit con », murmuré-je audiblement.

Il m'ignore.

« Ecoute, j'ai pas fait exprès de le dire à Peeves, pour la Rogulotte, OK ? Ca s'est fait… comme ça. »

« Arrête d'appeler ça une Rogulotte ! »

C'est comme ça que tout le monde appelle mes sous-vêtements maintenant. Je suis « La fille à la Rogulotte », et c'est tout grâce à l'idiot congénital qui se tient devant moi.

« OK. », dit-il. « Désolé. Je disais donc… »

« Comment tu es entré ici ? », demandé-je à nouveau, suspicieuse.

Je saute hors de mon lit et cherche ma baguette.

Il a dû utiliser une ruse des plus tordues. Les garçons essayent d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles depuis genre… l'Ere des Ténèbres. Il a dû jeter un sort sur les escaliers ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'il a vraiment traversé les murs. Probablement une Potion d'Intangibilité, ça prend au moins un an à –

« En balai », dit Scorpius négligemment. « J'ai volé jusqu'à la fenêtre. »

Oh.

« Je le savais », dis-je en tentant d'avoir l'air indifférent. « Tu sais, les balais, bref, peu importe. »

Je finis enfin par trouver ma baguette, coincée dans _Potions courantes_. J'ai oublié que je m'en étais servie de marque-pages.

« Ecoute, Rose », essaye-t-il à nouveau. « J'essaye d'être mature à propos de tout ça, sérieusement. Peeves n'était pas censé savoir, pour ta Ro… pour ta culotte. Je le racontais à Al et il se trouve qu'il l'a entendu. »

« Tu le racontais à Al ? »

Oh par Merlin, je suis tout simplement scandalisée. Je me tourne vers lui, la baguette toujours à la main.

Scorpius a un genre de rire nerveux. « Al ? J'ai dit Al ? Je voulais dire Mal. Comme, Malfoy. C'est moi. »

« Ah ouais. »

« Bon, bref, ce que j'essaye de te dire, tu vois, c'est que… désolé. D'être un con. »

Waouh. Il s'est excusé. Ca n'arrive quasiment jamais. La dernière fois qu'il s'est excusé d'avoir fait une connerie, c'était genre en troisième année, et seulement parce que je lui ai mis un coup de poing.

Mais là, vu que c'est Scorpius, il continue et ajoute : « Non pas que je l'ai fait exprès… »

« Argh ! Prends ton balai et tes semi-excuses de merde et va-t-en, Scorp ! J'ai des choses à faire ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi et de ton stupide fan-club qui se moque de moi tout le temps, _oooh, tu flashes sur Scorpius, Rogulotte ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ait à nouveau envie de voir ta culotte !_ »

Scorpius étouffe un rire et tente de le camoufler en toux, mais j'ai bien saisi. « Elles ont dit ça ? »

« Oui. » Je lui jette un regard noir. Si elles ont dit ça ? Putain, oui. Cette bande de femelles obsédées par Scorpius qui hantent les couleurs de Poudlard, et j'ai honte pour elles. Elles ne cessent de glousser à la vue de lui et d'Al, derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque, derrière les chaudrons, tout ça. C'est excessivement irritant.

« Eh bien, tu peux leur dire… qu'elles ne devraient pas parier là-dessus. »

« Je… quoi ? », dis-je, confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, maintenant ? Elles ne devraient pas parier là-dessus ? Qui parie ? La seule qui parie dans les environs c'est Lucinda Bagman et elle est insupportable. Toujours genre « la la la argent argent argent gobelins youpi ! »

Et parier sur quoi ? que veut-il dire ?

« Eeeh ! » Je glapis et laisse tomber ma baguette alors que je sens soudain ses doigts relever mon menton. Quand s'est-il levé ? Que fait-il ? Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ce que j'espère qu'il fait parce que ça n'arrive jamais. Croyez-moi, j'en connais un rayon, parce que ce genre de choses est déjà arrivé avant. Pas le je-te-relève-le-menton par contre, c'est nouveau ça. Le contact physique, vous voyez. Câlins, tout ça.

« Rose. »

Oh mon Dieu, il est tout près et je peux vraiment sentir son souffle et c'est chaud et ça ne sent pas horriblement mauvais comme l'haleine de Tom Finnigan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Ses lèvres frôlent les miens et je glapis à nouveau. C'est genre… Oh par Merlin, ça n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, si ? Je veux dire, OK, peut-être que j'ai fantasmé là-dessus une ou deux fois… peut-être quelques douzaines de fois… mais c'est uniquement parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, c'est tout. C'est tout à fait normal d'entretenir des pensées dépravées à l'encontre de son très séduisant meilleur ami, non ? Non ?

Mais il recule et le courant d'air froid m'atteint comme une gifle. Je n'avais même pas réalisé combien il me tenait chaud.

« Scorp ? »

« Je… désolé », dit-il, apparemment énervé. « Je voulais pas… je sais que tu ne… désolé. »

Oh mon Dieu, il s'en va.

Il pense probablement que je suis folle. Ou peut-être est-il fou. Aaargh, est-ce que tout ça est vraiment en train de se passer ? Ou alors je rêve encore ? Parce que ça, c'est déjà arrivé quelques fois dans mes rêves. Mais bon, rien à voir puisqu'une fois j'ai fait un rêve avec le calmar géant où –

Oh oh oh, attendez une seconde, il prend son balai et il va vers la fenêtre et si je ne l'arrête pas maintenant tout sera hyper gênant pour toujours et je n'aurais jamais la chance de l'embrasser ! Jamais !

En fait, cette pensée est tellement terrifiante qu'elle me donne le courage de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

« Eh ! Scorp ! », crié-je. Je lance ma baguette et elle atteint l'arrière de son crâne, où elle rebondit en émettant des étincelles dorées, et Dieu merci sans mettre le feu à rien du tout, surtout pas lui. Si j'endommage ses cheveux, il y aura des conséquences. Et elles ne seront pas jolies à voir.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Je gambade vers lui (non sérieusement, je _gambade_, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi !) et attrape son épaule, le faisant tourner vers moi.

Je saisis sa cravate, l'attire vers moi, et l'embrasse.

Et aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, ma baguette n'est pas la seule chose capable de produire des étincelles dorées.

Par Merlin, comme j'aime être stupide.

* * *

><p>« SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as <em>vraiment<em> offert des culottes Sirius Black pour Noël ! »

« Mais c'est une édition limitée ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à aller dire à <strong>Annevader **combien elle est géniale. Et n'hésitez pas à review si vous en sentez l'envie ! Plein de poutous !**


End file.
